


She Always Takes it Black

by iconforagaymess



Series: Song Fic - Mini Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, mentions of Pietro and vision, mentions of car crashes and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconforagaymess/pseuds/iconforagaymess
Summary: based off of the song She Always Takes it Black by Gregory Alan Isakov
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: Song Fic - Mini Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781278
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	She Always Takes it Black

**Author's Note:**

> Another little songfic. Not edited, I’m sorry. Might mess around and make a whole ass fic of this. 🤷. Imma try to finish my Wanda Smut this week and get it out soon. No promises, but hopefully.

It was cold out, a light dusting of snow was on the ground as you and your best friend Wanda rested on a bench. You two were on your way home from studying in the library. You rested your head on her shoulder and watched your breath become visible. You thought over your friendship with Wanda.

You had met her and Pietro when you were 12. You had become fast friends. You were a second calm force on Pietro, a second person reminding him that not everything is a race to be won. Sometimes it's better to just slow down. You spent most of your time with Wanda, reading or painting together. As you grew you developed a crush on her. You noticed how her mood affected the colors she’d use when painting. You noticed the furrow in her brow and how she bit the corner of her mouth when she was frustrated or just lost in thought. You noticed all of her little quirks and mannerisms.

You held her during the thunder storms that reminded her of the war back home. The hardest thing that you were there for was when Pietro didn’t come home. She sobbed against your shoulder and banged against your chest, your arms stayed wrapped around her form and held her close. You were broken too, though you didn’t led on. You grieved on your own time. Wanda didn’t need your sadness too. As the grief lessened you saw the light return to her dark eyes, reminding you of the girl she used to be, the girl you fell in love with. After Pietro’s death she moved in with you, and you got to know her in different ways. She would only indulge in sugary coffee drinks when the two of you went to a cafe other wise she always takes her coffee black. She crinkles her nose just before she laughs. When she’s tired she’ll lean over the back of the couch and flip into it, often onto you.

Second year of university Wanda met Vis. He was a nice enough guy, a little bland. He treated Wanda right and she liked him and that’s what mattered. Despite those reasons, you didn’t like him. You were cold to him when he was around waiting for Wanda. You didn’t like yourself when you were around him. He did nothing to you other than date the girl you’ve loved for years. You avoided your apartment when you knew he was around, you stopped spending as much time with Wanda, he was always around her. Despite the strain on your friendship, Wanda made sure to make at least on day a month dedicated to the two of you.

Here you were two years later, head on her shoulder thinking of how you’re still in love with her. You laid your hand on hers on the bench. She quickly intertwined your fingers.  
“I love you,” you whisper out into the air, seeing the whisper float away into the mist.

“I love you too.” Wanda said, louder then you had. She nudged you with her shoulder. You gave a curt smile and nodded. Not wanting to ruin your friendship. You stood up and pulled Wanda up, you two continued on with your journey to your apartment, knowing that you’ll never tell her your feelings.


End file.
